Voice of My Heart
by Nam Jung
Summary: Bagaimana perasaanmu jika semua orang tidak bisa mendengar suaramu?/BxB/NCT's/Taeyong x Yuta/TaeYu/RnR!


Yuta berjalan memasuki ruang rawatnya, ia langsung dikejutkan oleh seseorang dari dalam ruangnya yang berteriak padanya. Mata Yuta membulat, untung saja ia tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung, jika tidak, mungkin saja jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak.

"KAU SIAPA?!" teriak orang itu pada Yuta.

Bukannya menjawab, Yuta hanya memperhatikan orang itu dan beranjak ke ranjang rawatnya. Ia mendengar lenguhan dari pemuda itu. Ia berbaring di ranjang dan membuka sebuah novel.

"Oh, jadi kau tetanggaku. Namamu siapa?" Mata orang itu mengarah ke depan ranjang Yuta.

"Jadi namamu Nakamoto Yuta. Perkenalkan, namaku Lee Taeyong, kuharap kita beteman dengan baik," kata orang bernama Taeyong yang sedang duduk di ranjang sembari membuka sedikit tirai penghalang. Yuta hanya melihat Taeyong sekilas sebelum kembali membaca novel.

"Aish, sombong sekali," gumam Taeyong sembari menutup kembali tirai penghalang.

 **.**

 **Voice Of My Heart**

 **NCT's**

 **Lee Taeyong x Nakamoto Yuta**

 **.**

Taeyong berbaring gelisah. Ia sungguh sangat bosan. Tidak ada yang mengajaknya berbicara. Ia berbaring menghadap kanan, terlentang, lalu menghadap kiri. Menutup mata dengan bantal yang dipakainya, lalu dibukanya kembali. Ia duduk dan membuka tirai pembatas.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Taeyong basa-basi, padahal ia tahu jika tetangganya(?) itu sedang membaca novel. "Iya-iya. Aku tahu kau sedang membaca. Aish, sudahlah," lanjut Taeyong setelah mendapat lirikan tajam dari Taeyong. Ia pun kembali menutup tirai itu.

"AKU BOSANNNNNNNNNNN BOSANNNNNNNNNNNN."

Yuta merasa terganggu dengan teriakan Taeyong. Ia meletakkan novelnya dan mengisi gelas dengan air. Lalu, ia bangkit dan membuka tirai pembatas. Terpampanglah Taeyong yang sedang menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan sembari berteriak. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Yuta menyiramkan air. Heol! Air itu tepat mengenai kepalanya dan ada sebagian yang masuk mulutnya.

"YAKK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HUH!"

Taeyong bangkit, berdiri menghadap Yuta. Mereka saling bertatapan sengit. Mungkin jika kalian memperhatikan lebih lama, dari sepasang mata mereka masing-masing ada sinar laser yang bisa membunuh. Yuta mendengus kesal, mengambil novel yang ada diranjangnya, dan bergegas pergi.

"YAK! MAU KEMANA KAU! ARGHHHH, AKU BISA GILAAAAA."

 **.**

 **.**

Yuta pergi ke taman belakang rumah sakit. Ia memejamkan mata sembari menghirup segarnya udara. Disini banyak anak kecil yang bermain, jadi ia memilih duduk di ujung dan kembali membaca novel. Yah, walaupun disini ramai, tapi tidak ada yang sampai berteriak seperti orang gila. Mungkin hanya pekikan anak kecil yang mengundang senyum dan tawa.

 _ **Tuk..**_

Sebuah bola mengenai kepalanya. Disusul seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 5 tahun mendatanginya. " _Joseonghamnida, hyung_. Aku tidak sengaja," Bukannya marah, Yuta hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anak itu dan mengembalikan bolanya sembari mengusak kepala anak itu.

" _Hyung_ , mau bermain denganku?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki lain yang berdiri disampingnya.

Yuta menepuk tanah sebelahnya bermaksud mempersilahkan anak itu duduk di sebelahnya. Lalu, anak itu menyodorkan beberapa kertas lipat. Yuta menerimanya dan memberikan tatapan bingung pada anak itu.

" _Hyung_ , buatkan aku origami yang banyak. Terserah bentuknya apa."

Yuta segera menutup novelnya dan meletakkan di pangkuannya. Ia mulai mengambil selembar kertas dan membentuknya menjadi burung. Selembar lagi, dibentuk menjadi katak. Tak hanya itu, ia juga membentuk penguin, bunga, angsa, kucing, anjiing, dan masih banyak lagi.

Yuta tersenyum melihat ekspresi anak itu yang kagum akan karyanya. Anak itu bahkan memeluknya dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Yuta mengambil salah satu origami katak dan memainkannya. Benar-benar seperti katak hidup yang sedang meloncat.

"Winwin- _ah_ , ayo kita kembali,"

' _Ah, jadi nama anak itu Winwin_ ,' batin Yuta.

" _Hyung_ , _gomawo ne_ , sudah membuatkanku banyak hewan. Aku masuk dulu. Pay-pay," kata Winwin sembari melambaikan tangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Yuta kembali, ia melihat Taeyong membaca novel miliknya. Tunggu? Miliknya? Ketika sadar, Yuta segera menghampiri Taeyong dan merebut novelnya.

" _Omo_! _Wae_? Aku hanya meminjam novelmu."

Bahkan perkataan Taeyong tidak mampu menghentikan Yuta yang matanya mulai memanas. Ia menangis tanpa suara. Ia tidak mampu merebut novel itu. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk meringkuk di tembok sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Hei, jangan menangis. Baiklah, aku akan mengembalikan novelmu, tapi jangan menangis."

Taeyong mulai bangkit dan memcoba menenangkan Yuta. Ia memeluk tubuh rapuh Yuta. Setelah merasa tenang, Yuta segera bangkit dan kembali ke ranjangnya.

"Kenapa kau dari tadi tidak berbicara padaku? Memang apa salahku? Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu," kata Taeyong dan Yuta pun menghentikan langkahnya.

Yuta mengambil pena yang ada di atas nakas sebelah ranjangnya dan menuliskan sesuatu di sebuah hvs. Ia menghampiri Taeyong dan menunjukkan tulisan itu padanya. Taeyong terkejut melihat tulisan itu. Ia langsung bungkam seribu bahasa.

' _ **Aku bisu. Jangan mengajakku berbicara jika kau tidak mau diabaikan'**_

Yuta membalikkan badannya dan ia terkejut ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Itu Taeyong, yang memeluknya dengan erat. Yuta mencoba melepaskan pelukannya. Namun tidak berhasil, pelukan itu malah semakin erat.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengetahui itu sebelumnya. Maaf telah membentakmu, maaf telah salah sangka padamu. Tapi sungguh, aku ingin berteman denganmu. Aku tidak peduli kau seperti apa. Aku sangat kesepian disini. Kau mau jadi temanku kan?" bisik Taeyong yang dibalas anggukan oleh Yuta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **1 bulan kemudian**

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Setelah Yuta berteman dengan Taeyong, ia semakin banyak tersenyum dan tertawa. Mereka sering bermain di taman belakang rumah sakit bersama Winwin. Ibu Taeyong juga sudah mengenalnya. Beliau juga tidak keberatan jika Taeyong memiliki teman sepertinya. Beliau malah senang jika Taeyong memiliki teman disini.

Semakin lama mereka berteman semakin dalam Yuta memiliki perasaan pada Taeyong. Jujur, Yuta terpikat dengan senyuman dan manik mata milik Taeyong. Yuta jatuh cinta pada Taeyong.

Taeyong dirawat karena sakit radang usus buntu yang mengharuskannya menjalani operasi. Taeyong enggan melakukan operasi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Toh itu untuk kebaikannya sendiri. Yuta juga memberinya semangat. Alhasil, hari ini Taeyong menjalani operasi.

Beberapa jam berlalu. Operasi berjalan dengan sukses. Taeyong sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap. Perasaan Yuta yang semula gelisah kini sedikit berkurang. Ia hanya tinggal menanti kesadaran Taeyong. Ia senantiasa menggenggam tangan Taeyong dan berdoa agar Taeyong cepat sadar. Pergerakan jemari yang ada dalam genggamannya menyadarkan Taeyong. Perlahan, Taeyong membuka mata. Ketika melihat Yuta, ia langsung membawa sosok itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Tak terasa sudah seminggu pasca operasi, Taeyong sudah diperbolehkan pulang karena kondisinya sudah membaik. Bukannya senang, Yuta malah sedih mendengar berita itu. Itu artinya, ia tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan Taeyong. Ia akan merasakan kesepian seperti yang dulu pernah dirasakannya. Taeyong menyadari perubahan raut muka Yuta.

"Jangan sedih. Aku berjanji, akan mengunjungimu sesering mungkin. _Ne_?"

Yuta mengangguk mendengar perkataan Taeyong.

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah lama ia menunggu Taeyong mengunjunginya. Ia selalu datang ke taman belakang rumah sakit. Mungkin saja Taeyong sewaktu-waktu mengunjunginya. Yuta tidak lagi bermain dengan Winwin. Anak itu sudah pulang. Kini tinggal ia sendiri. Terkadang ia bertiak memanggil nama Taeyong. Tapi, mustahil ada yang bisa mendengarnya. Ia menyesal, kenapa tidak dari dulu ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Taeyong.

Namun harapan tinggal harapan. Sudah terhitung 2 bulan lamanya, tapi Taeyong belum pernah sekalipun mengunjunginya. Sekarang ia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengatakannya. Ia sebenarnya bisa saja melupakan Taeyong. Jika saja ia tidak mencintainya.

Ia tahu, hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi, mungkin hanya mengitung hari. Saat ini, Yuta mengidap kanker hati stadium 4. Tidak ada yang mengetahui penyakitnya itu, termasuk Taeyong. Ia tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi orang lain. Ia juga tidak ingin mendapat simpati dari orang lain. Ia yakin jika ia bisa bertahan hidup.

Yuta tahu, Taeyong mungkin sudah melupakannya. Kini ia kembali sendiri seperti dulu, sebelum taeyong datang memberikan kenangan manis bersamanya. Saat Yuta akan kembali ke kamarnya, ia merasakan bagian ulu hatinya sakit. Ia juga memuntahkan cairan kental berwarna merah pekat. Setelah itu, semua gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

Taeyong berkunjung ke rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat dulu dengan membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Yuta. Ia sungguh sangat merindukan sosok itu. Saat ia masuk ke ruang rawat yang sama seperti saat itu, ia tidak menemukan Yuta. Yang ada hanya orang lain yang dirawat disana.

"Taeyong- _ssi_?"

"Ah, Dokter Jung," Taehyong bertemu dengan dokter Jung Jaehyun yang merawatnya dulu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Dokter lihat sendiri kan? Aku sudah sangat sehat."

"Syukurlah. Lalu, apa yang membawamu kemari?"

"Ah _ne_ , apa dokter tahu pasien yang sekamar dengan ku waktu aku dirawat disini? Sekarang dirawat dimana ya dok? Aku tadi masuk sudah ada pasien lain."

Mendengar pertanyaan Taeyong, dokter Jung mengajak Taeyong ke ruangannya. Taeyong awalnya sempat bingung, tapi ia mengikuti saja. Sesampainya di sana, dokter Jung memberikan sebuah amplop putih padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Taeyong menangis setelah membaca surat yang diberikan oleh dokter Jung padanya. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Ia berlari sambil menangis menuju kesebuah tempat yang banyak terdapan gundukan tanah. Ia mencari sesuatu. Ketemu! Tagisnya semakin pecah ketika ia berdiri di sebuah pusara bertuliskan 'Nakamoto Yuta' diatasnya. Ia merasa lututnya melemas. Ia terus menangis sembari memanggil nama Yuta. Mawar merah yang dibawanya tadi ia letakkan di atas pusara itu.

" _Saranghae_ , Yuta."

 _ **Annyeong, Taeyongie.**_

 _ **Bagaimana kabarmu, eoh? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Mungkin kau saat ini sedang berlarian bebas di luar sana. ^_^ Tapi, kenapa kau tidak kemari? Aku telah menunggumu selama ini. Apa kau sudah melupakanku, eoh? Kau tahu, disini sepi jika tidak ada kau, Winwin juga sudah pulang.**_

 _ **Kau tahu, aku meneriakkan namamu setiap hari. Apa kau mendengarnya? Apa kau mendengar suara hatiku? Aku tahu, kau tidak akan mendengarnya. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang selama ini mengganjal hatiku. "Aku mencintaimu" Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu sejak kapan aku mulai memiliki perasaan itu.**_

 _ **Taeyongie…**_

 _ **Aku ingin mengatakan jujur padamu. Maaf aku menyembunyikan penyakitku. Saat ini, ku menderita kanker hati dan telah memasuki stadium 4. Kata dokter, hidupku sudah tidak lama lagi.**_

 _ **Ughhh…**_

 _ **Tanganku rasanya sudah tidak sanggup menulis lagi. Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Tapi, sepertinya aku hanya sanggup menulis sampai sini.**_

 _ **Berbahagialah Uri Taeyong. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu.**_

― _ **Nakamoto Yuta**_ _ **―**_

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Siapa yang suka TaeYu Couple angkat kakinya! Yuhu, Fiction kedua NCT. Kurang greget ya? Aku buat pairing ini tuh soalnya _Eonni_ aku suka banget sama couple-nya. Suka ceritanya gak _eon_? Oh ya, sekedar cuap-cuap. Aku dapet inspirasi buat cerita ini dari lagunya INFINITE dengan judul yang sama. Sumveh, bukin baper lagunya. Aslinya aku ini INSPIRIT, tapi aku juga Multi-fan kok. Cuma spesialis INFINITE aja. Ayo dikirim review-nya… **^_^**


End file.
